


Merry Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Die Mannschaft decide to spend Christmas together, let's just say it was a good idea.





	Merry Christmas

"Rise and shine motherfuckers" A loud but caring voice shouting, the curtains opened and a bright light shone through the window panes.

A chorus of groans arose after that the the Die Mannschaft players slowly woke up. It was the morning of Christmas eve  they all decided to spend this one together, hence why they all stayed over on Christmas eve eve. 

Thomas was the first to wake up, throwing the curtains open and shouting at them to wake up was probably his favourite thing to do, but obviously nobody else enjoyed this. 

"Do we have to wake up so early?" Joshua groaned, releasing himself from Julian's tight grip.

"Yes you Grinch's! It's Christmas!" Thomas beamed.

"Exactly we should get to stay in" Leon disagreed.

"Don't be so grumpy Leon" A small voice whispered. Leon chuckled and loosened the grip on Max's waist, slowly sitting up, Max doing the same.

"What are we even supposed to do today?" Jonas asked, rubbing his eyes and placing his glasses over his eyes.

"Well someone needs to decorate the tree, Manu and I are making cookies, and the rest of you can find stuff to do" Thomas stated.

"Well Bernd is useless in the kitchen so we'll stay away from there" Marc chimed in.

"Oi!" Bernd exclaimed, slapping Marc on the arm.

"Ooh kinky" Jo giggled. A chorus of laughter flooded the room with a few strange stares from the others.

"Alright Marc, you and Bernd can stand under the mistletoe and look pretty" Thomas suggested.

"Easy, maybe not for Bernd though" Marc joked, Bernd went angry and frowned, starting to get pissed off at Marc's remarks.

"Bernd, I'm joking, I love you really" Marc smiled, Bernd nodded and snuggled his head against Marc's chest.

"Well come on, we've got to get up and do something, also I got you all jumpers" Thomas spoke once more, picking up a pile of jumpers and throwing them around the room.

"Thomas, these are disgusting" Max moaned.

"Deal with it, oh wait, Max I got a special one for you, and for Jo" Thomas smiled, he picked up two more jumpers and threw them at Jo and Max respectively. Max turned his other and analysed it.

In unison, Julian and Leon started laughing, making everyone stare at them, wondering what the jumpers were. 

"It's a kids jumper!" Max frowned, "Santa's little elf"

Everyone else began to laugh, Max and Jo frowned in defeat. 

"This is bullying" Max grumbled.

"It's alright bro, you're my little elf" Leon smiled, embracing Max.

"Yeah, cause you're fat like Santa" Max giggled, gripping onto Leon tightly.

"You take that back." Leon spoke. Max shook his head and remained in Leon's arms for a while as everyone else began to get up and leave the room. Leon kissed Max on the forehead gently before standing up. He held his hand out for Max.

Max grabbed his hand and slowly stood up before walking out of the room, his hand clutching onto Leon's.

 

A few hours passed and Julian (Draxler) finally decided to do something.

"Come on guys, we can decorate the tree!" Julian suggested.

"I'd rather not" Timo shrugged, still disgusted by the jumper he was wearing.

"Jonas?" Jonas shook his head, Julian huffed before looking around the room.

"Kevin?" Kevin looked up at him and shook his head as well, "Please" Julian pleaded, his eyes wide, his mouth pouting slightly.

"Alright, come on then" Kevin gave in, Kevin couldn't help himself whenever Draxler made that face, he found it entirely cute, but of course, he didn't want to tell Julian that.

Together, they walked into the kitchen do find Thomas and Manu together with Mats making cookies.

"Oi Thomas, where are the tree decorations?" Julian questioned.

"Who the f calls them tree decorations?" Mats asked, teasing Julian.

Julian shrugged and went red, there was an awkward silence for a while before Thomas finally remembered how to speak. 

"Oh right, they're in the living room, under the tree you knob" Thomas smirked, Julian nodded and walked out of the room, Kevin following.

They walked back into the living room, as soon as they walked through the door, a few chuckles were heard. 

"What?" Julian asked, looking around the room. Kevin did the same.

"Look up" Bernd laughed. Julian looked up and sighed.

"Typical" He muttered, he looked at Kevin who had also now realised that they had been caught, Julian could have seen this as the best moment of his life, getting to kiss his crush, but at the same time, it was the worst moment of his life knowing that Kevin will never like him back.

"Hurry up then" Jonas demanded, "Before I die of old age"

Julian rolled his eyes and looked at Kevin. Thry stared at each other for a while, not moving an inch.

"Oh my Jesus, you both like each other so just kiss!" Marc demanded.

"What?" Kevin spluttered.

"What do you mean what? You told me that you like Jule and Jule told Jonas that he likes you, so just kiss for God's sake!" Marc continued. Julian but his lip as he felt his face go bright red. He looked at Kevin and chuckled.

Kevin leaned in and they connected lips. Instead of making it short and sweet, they deepened the kiss. Julian flung his arms around Kevin's neck as Kevin rested his hands on Julian's waist. They pulled away after a while and breathed heavily. Julian grinned and buried his head in the crook of Kevin's neck.

"That was a better love story than the Titanic" Mats chimed in from the other side of the room. "Y'know I left my cookies for this"

"Okay now ask each other out" Marc demanded once more.

"Why?" Julian asked.

"Why? What do you mean why? Y'know what, whatever. You two are officially going out and you don't have any influence in that" Marc stated, hands on hips. (Bernd found that sexy)

"Alright then" Julian smiled, pulling away from Kevin and sitting down on the sofa. They all stayed silent for a while, Mats, Thomas and Manuel went back to baking and everyone else went back to scrolling through their phones and snuggling up with their boyfriends.

"What happened to decorating the tree" Joshua asked.

"That can wait" Julian mumbled, leaning into Kevin's embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Yes I wrote this is August, but that's not the point, I've been listening to a load of Christmas music and the idea just kinda came to me. 
> 
> Do you want a second chapter, cause I could write one if you want?
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
